days of sunshine
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: A series of oneshots. —004. Because there are those hidden moments of love that nobody can see; snapshots of a life of love. Ups, downs, realizations, and sometimes, just hard falling.—
1. sidelines conversations

**number— **one**  
>genre— <strong>humor/romance**  
>pairing— <strong>rima/nagihiko**  
>rating— <strong>  
><strong>word coun<strong>t—<strong>**2,745 words  
><strong>summary<strong>— Because they may or may not like each other... even though they haven't seen each other in eight years. "Oh, so _you're _that girl that stabbed my eye out with a stick." AU  
><strong>notes<strong>— I have notes at both the beginning and end of my stories coz I talk too much. orz

* * *

><p>They first met when they were about six.<p>

→phone call— mashiro rima&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>e i g h t y e a r s y e a r s l a t e r<p>

"— _hello? This is Fujisaki Nagihiko."_

"_Oh sorry, wrong— wait. Are you that kid that made me get run over by a car?"_

"… _what?"_

"_Eight years ago, Mashiro Rima, retard."_

"_Oh, _you're _that girl that stabbed my eye out with a stick."_

"… _maybe."_

— **end call**

[**001.**→ _s.i.d.e.l.i.n.e c.o.n.v.e.r.s.a.t.i.o.n.s_]  
><strong>"... sadist.<strong>"<strong>—** Amu**  
><strong>

→text message— fujisaki noriko&mashiro aria**  
>november ninth<strong>  
>o n e m o n t h l a t e r<p>

**to— **Fujisaki Noriko**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Aria**  
>subject— <strong>talcum powder

In actuality, this is her daughter, who doesn't type like an illiterate idiot.  
>On the other hand, she would like to ask if this talcum powder works for her so-called 'feminine needs'.<p>

**to— **Mashiro Aria**  
>from— <strong>Fujisaki Noriko**  
>subject— re:RE: <strong>talcum powder

In actuality, this is her son, who also doesn't type like an illiterate idiot.  
>And, sadly, is also quite afraid of branches these days.<br>Quite unfortunately, I cannot say as to if talcum powder works or not, unless you tell me what these so-called 'feminine needs' are.

**to— **Fujisaki Noriko**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Aria**  
>subject— re:RE:re: <strong>talcum powder

Stop copying me. And it's your fault that I now have an irrational fear of cars, so shut up.  
>… If you'd like to be formally informed, I'd recommend you come to my health class. There are plenty of 'healthy, growing, curious' boys in there. They'd be happy to fill you in.<p>

→t w o h o u r s l a t e r

"So what _did_ she say about the talcum powder?"

"I don't know. Her son doesn't know about feminine needs, and he never replied after I offered him lessons, so."

"Oh, I see— wait, _what?"_

→t w o _m o r e _h o u r s l a t e r

"— _you were flirting with him via text message."_

"Well, _genius, _if you were actually _reading _the texts, you'd see that we merely exchanged brief conversation. Most of it about feminine needs that we need not to delve into. _And, _if you needed to be reminded, he made me nearly get run over by an effing _monster truck _when I was _six, _so, we're not exactly on 'good terms'."

"…"

→conversation— mashiro rima&mashiro aria**  
>november eleventh<strong>  
>t w o d a y s l a t e r<p>

"… what is this."

"It's a phone number, sweetheart."

"I _know, _but whose is it?"

"An emergency caller, _call only when necessary."_

"… whatever. As long as it isn't a child molester or something."

→phone bill— mashiro rima**  
>april twenty-fourth<strong>  
>s i x m o n t h s l a t e r<p>

**7:01 am**— twenty six minutes, thirty seven seconds: _unknown number_**  
>3:28 pm<strong>— thirty four minutes, four seconds: _unknown number_**  
>4:53 pm— <strong>sixty seven minutes, forty three seconds: _Hinamori Amu_**  
>6:39 pm— <strong>five minutes, seven seconds: _unknown number_**  
>7:01 pm— <strong>seven minutes, fifty six seconds: _unknown number_**  
>7:09 pm— <strong>thirteen minutes, three seconds: _unknown number_**  
>7:23 pm— <strong>twenty nine minutes, twenty nine seconds: _unknown number_**  
>8:42 pm— <strong>ninety six minutes, seventeen seconds: _Hinamori Amu_**  
>11:07 pm— <strong>one hundred twenty four minutes, two seconds: _unknown number_**  
>1:11 am— <strong>zero minutes, fifty nine seconds: _Fujisaki Nagihiko_

→conversation— mashiro rima&mashiro aria**  
>april twenty-fifth<strong>  
>f o u r t e e n h o u r s l a t e r<p>

"Rima, _stop flirting over the phone. _Go assert yourself; you should do something, _anything! _Seduce him, for all I care!"

"… pretending that you _don't care, _doesn't make it any less suspicious when you suggest _seducing, _dearest mother."

→conversation— mashiro rima&hinamori amu**  
>june sixteenth<strong>  
>o n e m o n t h l a t e r<p>

"That guy was hitting on you, Rima."

"... no, I don't think so. His hair's too… I dunno… _gay. _Not that I have anything against gays."

"… hm, really? I thought he was pretty hot? His hair was pretty though. Long and purple."

"Besides, whenever I took the pen or something, all the other baggers had a glare down at my hand. _Pft, _stupid obsessive teenagers these days."

"… oh. I get it. You still like that Nagihiko guy, right? Do you even know where he lives? I mean, you know his number and everything, and you _always call him, _even though you say you 'hate him', and… hey, _Rima, _what are you going to do with that rock—?"

→conversation— souma kukai&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>june sixteenth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

"Hey, that blonde chick was cute."

"What are you, a pedo? She was like… eight."

"Nah, no she wasn't. You know that pink-haired girl that was with her? She's dating Ikuto, who is Utau's brother. And I am _pretty sure _that pink-haired girl is over the age of eight. Unless, of course, Ikuto's a pedo or something."

"… which would be completely plausible, of course. But yeah, she was… pretty."

→text message— mashiro rima&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>june nineteenth<strong>  
>t h r e e d a y s l a t e r<p>

**to— **le chibi**  
>from— <strong>Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

Did you watch Insidious?

**to— **le douche**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Rima**  
>subject— <strong>I hate you

I hate you.

**to— **le chibi**  
>from— <strong>Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>subject— re:RE: <strong>I hate you

It wasn't that bad. And awh, I love you too. :)

(And maybe he meant it. _Maybe.)_

→text message— mashiro rima&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>july fourth<strong>  
>o n e m o n t h l a t e r<p>

**to— **le douche**  
>from— <strong>mashiro rima**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

Happy birthday, le douche.

→thoughts—**  
>august thirteenth<strong>  
>o n e m o n t h l a t e r<p>

She's been wanting to see him lately. What he looks like. Who he is. What he does.

It's the little things that make her think.

But really, what hits her hard is when all of a sudden, the little conversations they have… just aren't enough anymore.

→thoughts—**  
>august thirteenth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

He's starting to think that maybe she doesn't like him the way he _might _like her.

Maybe it's weird to have a _sorta-kinda small _crush on somebody that he doesn't remember, and only talks to via phone.

It's difficult, sometimes, hearing her talk over the phone— although usually it included the words 'douche', 'fag', and 'idiot'— and not even knowing if she thinks of him the same way.

→phone bill— fujisaki nagihiko**  
>september sixth<strong>  
>o n e m o n t h l a t e r<p>

**9:38 am— **one hundred twenty-nine minutes, thirty-seven seconds: _Mashiro Rima_**  
>3:09 pm— <strong>seventy-four minutes, twenty-three seconds: _Mashiro Rima_**  
>5:32 pm— <strong>one hundred sixty-five minutes, six seconds: _Mashiro Rima_**  
>7:14 pm— <strong>three minutes, nine seconds: _Souma Kukai_**  
>7:25 pm— <strong>two-hundred forty-one minutes, fifty-two seconds: _Mashiro Rima_**  
>11:28 pm— <strong>fifty-six seconds: _Souma Kukai_**  
>11:49 pm— <strong>one hundred seventy-seven minutes, one second: _Mashiro Rima_**  
>3:17 am— <strong>fifty-nine seconds: _Mashiro Rima_

→phone call— mashiro rima&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>september seventeenth<strong>  
>e l e v e n d a y s l a t e r<p>

"— _wait, _you have fangirls?"

"What, is it surprising or something?"

"… I'm surprised anybody would think that somebody as unattractive as you would have… a… _harem."_

"One, it's not a _harem, _Rima, and two, I am _quite _attractive, thank you very much."

"…"

"…? Rima?"

"—do you have a girlfriend?"

"… oh, um… no… I don't really… n-need one, I guess?"

And maybe she _was _a little more than relieved at the fact that he was single.

"… what about you? D'ya have a boyfriend?"

"_As if. _All the guys I know are absolute retards. Half of them go flying out windows or drive themselves into trees."

And maybe he _was _a little happy that she didn't like anybody.

Maybe they were.

→conversation—**  
>september twenty-ninth<strong>  
>t w o m o n t h s l a t e r<p>

"Fujisaki-sama… I… I love you. Please go out with me!"

"Oh… um, wow. W-well… I mean… I really— _will you stop pushing me Kukai."_

"Fu… Fujisaki-sama?"

"… I… er…"

→conversation—**  
>september twenty-ninth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

"Rima-sama, you're like the sun to me. You are a priceless antique doll, flawless in all aspects, with beauty that shines with… um. _With beauty that shines like the sun."_

"... uh. Well, that wasn't creepy at— _ow Amu, _was that necessary? Anyways. Um. Thanks?"

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"_Oh… _uh. I-I… _I'm sorry, _that's just… I mean… _I'm really sorry_, but, what's your name again?"

→conversation— mashiro rima&hinamori amu**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>o n e w e e k l a t e r<p>

"Hey, it's that bagger guy from last time! Holy— that is a _lot _of girls."

"… who?"

"You know, the one who was hot, with really long, purple hair?"

"No, I do regret to say that I do not recall who it is we are talking about."

"Oh really? I think you just want to think about Nagihiko _all the— _wait, Rima, I was just _kidding, _please put down the rock—!"

→conversation— fujisaki nagihiko&souma kukai**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

"— I think I'm literally drowning in girls. I mean… _hey, _it's that blonde chick from the grocery store! Hey, _blonde girl and pink… girl! Over here!"_

"Are you an _idiot? _What are you effing _doing?"_

"I'm saving your sorry, cross-dressing face, so shut up and let me yell."

→conversation— mashiro rima&hinamori amu**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

"… did he just call me _pink girl?"_

"Yes."

"… should we go over there?"

"And be either recruited into a harem, or be mauled to death by crazy psychotics? I'd rather not take my chances, thanks. Although, I have to admit, it's pretty entertaining watching the girls assault them."

"… sadist."

→text message— fujisaki nagihiko&mashiro rima**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

**to— **le douche**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Rima**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

Some guy is getting attacked by a bunch of girls. Want me to take a picture? :)

**to— **le chibi**  
>from— <strong>Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

… yeah. I want a picture.

_And he watched as the blonde girl from across the street took a picture._

→text message— mashiro rima&fujsaki nagihiko**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

**to— **le chibi**  
>from— <strong>Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

There's some creepy girl watching me. Wanna see? 8D

**to— **le douche**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Rima**  
>subject— <strong>[none]

I bet you're just being overly self-confident. What kind of idiot would be staring at you? But sure, picture, now.

_And she watched as he walked towards her…_

_… stopped…_

_… and pointed._

→conversation— mashiro rima&fujisaki nagihiko**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

"— pointing is actually very impolite."

"So is watching people get mauled half to death by people."

"Surprisingly, it was actually quite amusing."

"_Gee, _thanks, love you too."

"… really?"

"— maybe. Then again, why should you care? I'm unattractive, aren't I?"

"Perhaps slightly less than I thought— _wipe that stupid grin off your face, retard."_

→none—**  
>october fifth<strong>  
>s a m e d a y<p>

—and it all started on October fifth.

* * *

><p><strong>notes<strong>— adfklajdlkjbnal, uh, this wasn't necessarily supposed to make perfect sense. The ending was all rushed and I completely screwed up their already screwy relationship, and combine it with my rusty grammar skills, and _boom, _you make... this. Not all of my stories will be with this weird formatting... I think.

lol but if u lyk hadnt notced i startd a oneshot sereis?

And quite frankly, I don't feel like updating like _evarrr, _so uhm, yeah. But I love you guys? :D

Reviews and everything would be _extremely _nice. :)

-Bluey-san


	2. let me be your lovely stalker

**number— **two**  
>genre— <strong>humor/romance**  
>pairing— <strong>rima/nagihiko**  
>rating— <strong>K+  
><strong>word coun<strong>t—<strong>** 1,166 words  
><strong>summary<strong>— And it's not like he _wants _to stalk her, okay? Honestly, he just wants his hundred bucks and his effing high caliber sushi. (FML.)  
><strong>notes<strong>— I AM A HAPPY LOSER. NOT REALLY.

_dedicated to_— Rikan! Happy belated birthday! ILOVEYOUUU! (I am such a horrible person.) ;u;

* * *

><p>-<em>slight <em>au-

_stalking _**for **the dumb  
>tutoring at <strong>three o'clock<strong>  
>MWF<em><br>be there or be square—!_

x

x

_administered by:_  
>various fanclubs<p>

x

x

_sponsored by:_  
>all fanclubs<p>

x

x

_attention!  
>(TO ALL INTERESTED—! EMBED, REMEMBER, SHOW UP—!)<em>**  
>please note: <strong>

_i.) _'stalking for the dumb' are not liable for any injuries for falling out of trees, off of glass domes, off of roofs, off of balconies, out a window, et are not to be blamed nor are we to be charged for these injuries.

_ii.) _Pictures may be shown in these sessions; nosebleeds may ensue, drooling, et cetera. Please bring proper materials.

_iii.) _The screech of a fangirl can reach decibels past one-hundred and forty. Please plan accordingly.

_iv.) _'stalking for dumb' are not liable for any claims against its students, as in locking multiple other students inside closets, hugging their leg and refusing to let go, flipping, fighting over a jacket and/or button, stealing shoes of crush, stealing crush, possible catfights, alcohol being slipped into beverages, students becoming knocked out, students forcibly sexually harassed and/or attempted attacks, et cetera.

_v.) _Please avoid showing up if you are any of the following people: Souma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko. _You will get maimed/attacked/sexually harassed/locked inside of a closet, room, bathroom, et cetera. _

x

x

**[002. **_let me be _**your**_ lovely _stalker**]**  
>numero dos.<br>(officially disclaimed.)**  
>dedication— Rikan<strong>

x

x

"I'll pay you a hundred bucks to stalk her."

"… what? No. I am not that desperate for money. I may be dead broke, eat bread crusts everyday, and mooch off money from you, but there is no way, no way, I am— and besides, she's just a friend, just a friend—!"

"—oh, you know you don't want to be '_just friends'."_

"What?"

"— uh, nothing, I'll buy you high caliber sushi?"

"… give me the effing money."

x

x

**lesson one— **phone numbers and texting_  
>(it's the easiest, safest way to stalk and remain anonymous—!)<em>

(three new message(s)—!)

**to— **Mashiro Rima**  
>from— <strong>anonymous number**  
>subject— <strong>my eternal luver

OMG I LOVE YOUUU! 3

**to— **Mashiro Rima**  
>from— <strong>anonymous number**  
>subject— <strong>EMPRESS

You are the sun, and I am nothing but a mere speck.

**to— **Mashiro Rima**  
>from— <strong>anonymous number**  
>subject— <strong>will you let me love you

I will love you forever and ever and cherish you and you will stay in my heart.  
>Please always stay with me and marry me, my lovely porcelain doll.<p>

delete:  
><span>yes<span> or no**  
>messages deleted.<strong>

(one new message(s)—!)

**to— **Mashiro Rima**  
>from— <strong>anonymous number**  
>subject— <strong>none

For the record, I am _not _stalking you.  
>I was paid in high caliber sushi.<p>

reply:  
><span>yes<span> or no

**to— **anonymous number**  
>from— <strong>Mashiro Rima**  
>subject— <strong>none

Excuses are null and void when in denial.

x

x

**lesson two— **facebook_  
>(they can't see you, and you're free to roam—!)<em>

_Mashiro Rima_

High School— Seiyo  
>Favorite Athletes—<br>Favorite Music— Hoshina Utau  
>Favorite Books—<br>Favorite Movies— How to Train Your Dragon  
>About Me— Petite. Japanese. Likes comedy, gag manga, comedy shows, et cetera. Screw education; not athletically inclined.<br>Sex— female

(Mashiro Rima would like to chat—!)

**mashiro rima— **I have an app that allows me to see who is on this profile for periods of time that linger past ten minutes. Seeing as how you are most likely a fanboy, I give you five seconds to get off of this page before my phone automatically calls the police. Thank you.

_(This is an automated message.)_

x

x

**lesson three— **from afar, on tiptoe_  
>(quietly, quickly, have at least a five meter distance—!)<em>

He watched curiously, chewing on a piece of (high caliber!) sushi as the various fanboys crawled all over the place, following the petite young figure.

He rolled his eyes. Her real personality wasn't _anything like… _

(… admittedly, she was pretty though— _no, no, no_, he never thought that. Nope, she wasn't attractive in any way, _at all._)

… and no, he wasn't in denial either.

(—_eff you, Kirishma, _and your high caliber sushi—!)

His foot caught onto a tree branch— _stupid trees!— _and he muttered to himself.

He felt his tutor slap him on the head. "Tiptoe, _tiptoe_," he hissed.

… eff his life.

x

x

"_Kirishma," _he hissed at the phone. "Do you _know _what lesson four and five _is?_"

"—ahaha, maybe?"

"… eff my life."

—**call end**

x

x

**lesson four— **terraces, balconies, trees_  
>(better yet, all of the above—!)<em>

He sat on the branch of the tree, bouncing atop it while scrolling around on his phone.

He wasn't doing it. _Nope. _Not for all the high caliber sushi in the world.

"You're not very good at stalking."

He glanced upwards, sighing and making a face. "Yeah well, blame it on your ex-boyfriend, money, and high caliber sushi."

She arched an eyebrow even higher. "You followed _Kirishma's _advice?"

"He said that stalkers turned you on. A prime example _is _Kirishma…"

"… oh, _ew, _that's gross. And you did _this,_" she said, gesturing to the phone, the tree, and multiple other things, and ignored the second statement, "to turn me—?"

He smirked. "Wanna interpret it that way?"

She gave him a glare, turning pink along the way. "Shut up," she hissed.

"You were the one who asked," he pointed out as he jumped nimbly from his tree branch, onto her balcony, and in front of her.

x

x

**lesson five— **confessions of a fanboy_  
>(love, love, love—!)<em>

"Fanboys are so annoying," she muttered with a scowl as she tossed him a green tea bottle.

(_ew, _artificial flavoring.)

"Hey, _I'm _a fanboy," he remarked with a frown as he cracked open the bottle.

"My point exactly."

(three new message(s)—!)

**to— **Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>from— <strong>Fuyuki Kirishma**  
>subject— <strong>none

dude i kno u hav the hots for her.  
>just do it.<br>(remember the hi caliber sushi! remember!)

**to— **Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>from— <strong>Souma Kukai**  
>subject— <strong>the new couple, eh?

man, what are you doing?  
>kiss her already it's been lik 10 min!<p>

**to— **Fujisaki Nagihiko**  
>from— <strong>Hinamori Amu**  
>subject— <strong>SQUEE!

Do it already. DO IT.  
>Stop being in denial, Nagi.<br>JUST KISS HER SHE'LL LIKE IT.

reply:  
>yes or <span>no<span>

(His friends are so supportive and pushy. He should've known it wasn't just Kirishma in on this.)

"—still hate crossdressers, Rima?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "… yes," she said stiffly. "I do."

"In denial, I see," he said with a grin.

She scowled at him as she sat atop her balcony fence, swinging her legs. "Oh, shut up— why is your face getting closer."

"—this is for the high caliber sushi, _the high-caliber sushi._"

"— eww, this is so cliché, and you say _I'm _in denial—?"

"—_mmph!"_

x

x

"... hmph. Maybe I do have a thing for stalkers."

—_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>notes<strong>— Oh my dear, I SAID I WAS GONNA UPDATE, and I didn't. I was seriously aiming for Halloween, as it was my one year anniversary for my very first oneshot, S&S, but uh, I didn't make that goal.

Oh, and uh, my Halloween story is rotting away in my documents 'coz I have no idea how to finish it. Sad face.

(—and yes, the characters are ooc. BLAH. And Nagihiko is broke BECAUSE he is. I dunno. AGH SHUSH. It says slight AU! I HAVE REASONS!)

And I don't know what I wrote about stalkers. Because I wanted to. 8'D  
>And yes the formatting is weird again DON'T SHOOT ME.<p>

AND RIKAN, **omg, **I am seriously late with this fic it's been like a really long time, but happy belated birthday! I'll try to be more punctual about it next time... ;u;  
>(I feel like I always say this. Fail attempt.)<p>

_Maybe I do have a thing for reviews.  
><em>(omg what am I doing.)

—Bluey-san


	3. nothing to everything

**number— **three**  
>genre—<strong> romance**  
>pairing— <strong>rima/nagihiko**  
>rating— <strong>K+  
><strong>word count—<strong> 1,213  
><strong>summary<strong>— au. snapshots of him and her**—** of having the love of one, and being in love with another.  
><strong>notes<strong>— ASDFGHJKLLLL HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALLIE-CHAN ASDFGHJKLL I LOVE YOU;;;;;;;;;;;; /tackles/glomps/actscreepy  
>omg this is on time right RIGHT... THIS IS ON TIME;;;;;;;;;<p>

* * *

><p>(dating some sweetheart—)<br>(she lives next door to some_body_—)  
>(a few things happen—)<br>(fml.)

Their love story started off sweetly. They were high school sweethearts, him falling in love at first sight, and she…

They dated through high school.

They're in college, they don't live together, but he calls her everyday to tell her he loves her. Everyday, he gives her presents. He showers her with unconditional love, holds her close, gives her comfort, and gives her his all. He loves her.

(—and she… she "liked" him.)

(he's sweet—)  
>(she wants to kick <em>him <em>in the—)

Their story started off with spilled coffee three degree burns, and a hammer going flying out a window.

He's a douchebag.

He's an idiot.

He's such a, a…

He apologizes like a dork, on his hands and knees. He's really sweet for about five minutes after he does something stupid, and then he goes back to his usual self. He's actually a genius. He hates Tylenol, he likes short people, he likes basketball, he can't draw for his life, he's sarcastic, he has the sense of humor of a sixty year-old, he makes fun of her on a daily basis, and he loves—

(— and she… she…)

**au | au | au**  
>—<em><br>[003. nothing to everything]_  
>—<p>

**(what—)**

"— you're beyond bad at cooking. I didn't think it was possible, but…"

"Shut up."

"I think you _burned water. _Isn't that impossible?"

"_Shut up._"

"Are these eggs, or did you mix it up with the charcoal?"

"I will _kick you so hard—_"

"Did you say you made hashbrowns…? Oh, I think they're these weird wrinkly things on the side…"

"— in _five seconds_—"

"Even the bacon is shriveled up. You sucked all the fat out of it just by cooking it. I mean, honestly, that's just—"

(She kicked, he groaned, he _fell, _she smirked.)

**(made—)**

She flinched and jumped as thunder crackled overhead. She felt her heart beat erratically, and she clenched her fists tightly.

She wasn't _scared—_

(It struck again.)

— it was the fact that she was alone, it was dark, and—

(Louder.)

She trembled and closed her eyes. She was fine. She was fine. _She was fine._

(Even louder.)

She didn't hear the door click open; she didn't notice him as he silently thanked the maid outside the door; she didn't do anything as he walked inside; she clutched her knees to herself as tightly as she could as he sat down beside her.

"What should I do?" he whispered to her.

"— stay," she said quietly. He took her hand. He held it.

— he stayed with her the whole night.

**(her fall—)**

She was tired, exhausted, _pissed, _coffee deprived, it was _six-o'clock in the morning, _it was right after a thunderstorm, her hair was a mess, her _face _was a mess, she was humiliated, she felt like hitting the next living thing available—

He stared at her, tilting his head.

She buried her face in her knees tiredly.

"What."

He shrugged, grinning faintly.

"You're really pretty."

**(in love—)**

"— I can't believe we have to _clean their bathroom—"_

He swiped his rag against the porcelain surface swiftly. "You ran over the manager's kid's bike," he pointed out wryly.

She scowled. "He was asking for it— he practically _dumped _the stuff all over me. I _still _smell like egg noodles," she hissed.

He chuckled; she threw her rag at him— she missed.

"You should work on your aim," he remarked as he took the hose and sprayed the tub again. "It's as shoddy as ever."

She kicked his ankle. "Oh, shut up—"

Her eyes widened as he fell towards her, and the hose went flying. The water sprayed everywhere, and they were soaked, it was a mess, they were a tangle of limbs and legs, the bath was even worse than before—

—their faces were just inches apart.

**(with him—?)**

"You have a boyfriend?" he said in surprise.

She paused. "Yeah," she said. "We've been dating for a few years."

"O-oh."

"He lives in Hokkaido usually, so our relationship has been 'on hold'," she continued quietly, "so…"

"Do you love him?"

She looked at him. He was steady, he was firm, and he was staring at her.

"Y-yes," she said. She trembled, slightly.

He didn't notice.

He smiled at her. "Then you will definitely be happy with him."

He clenched his fists tightly.

She didn't notice.

**(nothing—)**

She stared dully out the window of the restaurant. She didn't notice her boyfriend's nervous pulling of his suit, his over-gelled hair, his sweaty palms, his _very strong _cologne…

All of a sudden he kicked back his chair— it screeched loudly— and he's bright red, but she could still see that flash of determination in his eyes.

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing—?"

He jerkily walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips shyly. It was devoid of anything— zip, nada, _nothing. _She forced a smile at him. He was an even brighter red as he back away from her. She watched him curiously.

He got down on one knee. Her eyes widened. "W-wha…"

He pulled out a velvet box.

"W-wait…" she breathed.

All she could think of was _his _face—

He snapped it open.

—with his long violet hair, ocher eyes, and that smile that taunted her to no end—

He started talking.

—stupid, idiotic, a genius, a douchebag, _obtuse, dense, oblivious—_

"Will you…"

—a dork, sarcastic, loyal, always there, _always there—_

"… marry me?"

She stared at the box. "I, I… um…"

**(—to everything)**

She slammed open his door.

He put down his book, slipped his glasses off, and stared at her with wide eyes.

She was panting, her heels were practically thrown off her feet, her hair was wind-blown and messy and _everywhere, _she looked exhausted—

He could only stare.

"Rima, I thought you were on a date—?"

She walked up to him. He got off the sofa and backed up slightly.

"He proposed to me."

He clenched his fists tightly. "I see. Congratulations." He smiled at her.

She walked closer to him as he stared off to the side, running his fingers through his hair. She watched him carefully.

"What do you think my answer was?"

He frowned. "Uh… yes?"

She took another step closer to him. "What do you think my answer was?" she repeated.

He looked at her, confused. "… yes?"

She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could; he winced. "— what was that for—?"

"I said _no,_" she shot at him.

He froze. "W-what—?"

"I'm not engaged to him." She took a step forward.

"I'm not going to marry him." Another step.

"… we're not dating anymore." She took her last step.

He looked at her and swallowed. "O-okay."

She yanked on the collar of his shirt until they were but inches apart. "Do something," she breathed.

A flicker of a smile lingered around the edges of his lips.

He closed the distance.

Their lips met.

—and, for once in her life, it was _everything. _

* * *

><p>an: I UPDATE SO PRO-LIKE NO JOKE GUYS. Just kidding. ADSFGHJKLLLLLL THIS ONESHOT/WAS/FRUSTRATING. I had so many ideas. I swear, I started writing like six oneshots lolol /cries. ;u;

(I/DIDN'T/KNOW/WHAT/TO/WRITE/FOR/YOU/HALLIE-CHAN.) /sobs

I've been reading so much shoujo-y stuff lately FLUFF BUTTON ON**—** I'm sorry I'm really easily influenced by everything omg.

ASDFGHJKLL I'M SORRY ARE YOU GUYS BLIND BY NOW;; A-AHH, happy birthday Hallie-tan! ILOVEYOUANDYOURWRITINGIT'SSOAMAZING. Thanks for putting up with my long, long, _longlonglonggggg _PMs and for not abandoning me yet. \;A;/ ILOVEYOU! /hearts

My style of writing is so inconsistent. orz orz;; I'm sorry I can't write/properly/right/now.

HAPPYBIRTHDAYHALLIE-CHANNNN! This should be on time;;;;;; RIGHT... ;u;

U-umm, I hope this was okay asdfghjklll. 8'D

**—**Blueyyy-sannn


	4. and isn't life just grand?

**number—** four  
><strong>genre<strong>— a vast variety ahahaha  
><strong>pairing<strong>—rima/nagihiko**  
>rating— <strong>K+  
><strong>word count—<strong> 1,290  
><strong>summary<strong>— Because there are those hidden moments of love that nobody can see; snapshots of a life of love. Ups, downs, realizations, and sometimes, just hard falling.  
><strong>notes<strong>— I AM SO LATE AND YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL JUST HATE ME AND OMG AKJDLFKJAKDLFJAKLD and I'm just really bad at being punctual and hiiiiiiii I'm busy sometimes but I'm still such a sorry excuse for a friend and you guys can just lay on the hate right now PLZ DO

However, EVEREVEREVER, I do believe that this is something that needs to be celebrated. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOU POCKY-CHAN! OMG AJDFLAKJDFKLAJDLK I had too much trouble writing a single story so I wrote too many because I'm just dumb like that and AJDA=DLAKJDFJAKL AHHHH I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS FABULOUS and omg am I super late and the correct answer is yes but I love you and yes I am a loser and I should stop ranting.

* * *

><p><strong>[004. and isn't life just<strong> **grand?]**

x**  
><strong>

_[dedication— _YOOOO POCKY-CHANNN I'm so late aren't I okay /creys forever]  
>[hopefully this is okay and you don't wanna like idk kill me or something ugu. ;u;]<p>

x

[01.]

x

And she feels her stomach drop, her heart in her throat, and everything is fast, _too fast_, and everything is high, _too high, _and she can't help but squeeze her eyes shut, and like a glowing mantra, she mutters, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_."

She swears she can hear his thrilled laugh right next to her, like the sick sadist he is. He holds her hand tightly, but she tries really, really, really hard not to notice.

And then there's the thrill, the zoom, the zip, the bam; she feels the breath knocked out of her, and her eyes fly open to find the sky looping and spinning and she feels free, for a second.

It's like she's playing a dizzy little game, and she's losing, and she _likes_ it.

It's over all too soon, the spinning's gone, her stomach still has its sanity, her heart is still beating (although a bit too fast for her tastes), and she's not flying anymore.

It's almost disappointing, really.

She still slaps him, even though she liked it. He just laughs though, and she scowls. Then he grins at her and says thank you for riding it with him, but all she's really focusing on is his smile, his sincerity, and the fact that he still hasn't let go of her hands.

And then all of a sudden, he squeezes her fingers, and everything's back. She's dizzy, her stomach is doing somersaults and cartwheels and flips, her heart is doing jumping jacks in her chest, and she's flying with wings so wide and white she feels like she's soaring.

She feels her heart muttering something. "I like you, I like you, I like you, _I love you._"

He's such a sadist, really.

x

[02.] **au.**

x

She's amusing, he thinks. Different to boot.

She's pretty, pretty _small, _cute, has a glare that seemed to translate as the middle finger, a voice like a seven year old, is as short as a seven year old, ferocious, shining hair, and her eyes are quite nice.

"— are you listening to me?"

He nods. "Somewhat."

He hates being restrained, and really, where did she even learn to knot things this tightly? He wiggles his fingers. Funny, he can't seem to feel them.

"I think my circulation is being cut off," he remarks, frowning.

She twirls her "weapon". "I don't care."

He studies the flat surface of her so-called weapon, the worn black cast iron plates, and, "Is that a frying pan?"

She hugs it defensively to her chest. "And so what if it is?"

"Well no," he says, trying to shrug but he's not really able to. "It just seems…" He clicks his tongue. He's seen this before, he thinks vaguely.

Then she stands in front of him again, her skinny, short arms crossed firmly across her chest, and she's standing in the _sunlight, the blinding sunlight, and the light is hitting her really nicely, _and he's really not sure what to say anymore.

Because she's really pretty, she's short, her ferociousness is somewhat countered by a sort of eager curiosity, her hair is long and curly and tumbling, and then there's her eyes, which he's almost positive he's getting lost in. Maybe the light is making him go a little insane, or maybe he's finally seeing what was already there.

"Are you listening to me?" she asks.

It is a question that is lost on deaf ears and far away eyes.

x

[03.]

x

Her heart feels like it just got sucker-punched or something. Her breath is short, ragged, and really, she just can't breathe at all.

It hurts, she thinks.

She has half a mind to say something to him, _anything to him, _because she just wants it to stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop_ but it doesn't and she's not sure if she's crying because she thinks she might even though she really doesn't want to.

But then she loses her chance, because he's already kissing _her_— and just to be clear— it's not her, herself, Mashiro Rima. It's somebody else.

It hurts.

x

[04.] **au.**

x**  
><strong>

He was invented to be perfect. He _is _perfect.

He can run, he can work, he is intelligent, he can do everything, anything, and _will. _He's so close to being human, so close, _so close, _and yet—

She sits next to him, and she looks tired. She closes her eyes. "I like you," she says quietly. He watches her.

He nods. "I know," he whispers.

She offers a dry smile, but he thinks he can detect hurt in those eyes, and he wishes really hard, really hard, _really hard _that he could understand, and that he could feel something in those oiled gears and coils and wires instead of nothing.

Because he does know because he's supposed to be perfect and know these things, and then he thinks that she's really close to crying, and he really wishes again, really hard, that he could feel something like hurt, because he thinks that it'd be a whole lot better than feeling nothing.

x

[05.]

x

He's tall, really tall. He's attractive to the point that girls really just want to jump him. It's sick, really, how attractive he is and how he never notices it.

He has the sense of humor of a dead slug. He's dry, sarcastic, and as witty as her. He's idiotic and an idiot and really an idiot and has she mentioned he's an idiot?

He's frustrating because he can never lose at a game, he's a sore winner sometimes, and he's too smart for her to ever win for long anyway. He's frustrating in the sense that he knows what makes her tick but he never uses them because he's just too soft and it bothers her but not in the way it should.

He sticks around. He's a little too loyal and he's always there and sometimes she thinks his presence is suffocating— in a good way, but she'd never say that out loud— and she thinks that it's okay when he holds her hand but she's not the type to say that to his face so she never does. He's stubborn even when she tells him to beat it and then he takes her trembling fingers and he pretends that it's cold and that he's shivering too so that it looks like she isn't scared. And it's so, so stupid because she thinks she likes it.

Because he holds her hands a lot and plays with her fingers and he likes dragging her up and making her dance that really lame Wii game because he says it'll help her coordination and he hugs her a lot when there's a thunderstorm and he's always there and _always there _is okay for her when it's him and she's thinks that it's scary and really scary how her heart beats too fast for him and how she felt really close to crying that one time he talked to that really pretty girl and how she can talk to him for hours and never notice and it's really scary, really scary to her because he makes her stomach flip and her heart stop and her breath short and her brain run in circles and she feels dizzy and it's just really scary, really scary to her.

And it's really scary, _really scary_ to her, because she thinks she might love him.

x

[_fin._]

x

* * *

><p>an: ASDFGHJKALSDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLLL so I'm like really behind on everything that has to do with right now which sucks because kajdfladlfka ahhhhhAHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH. And I miss all my PM-ing friends because they're fabulous and I'm just a loser with the skills of a dead person /creys and I have excuses which is worse uh.

And I'm so sorry that my style is so wildly out of control but I suddenly had this really weird urge to write something a bit like this so I did? HOPEFULLY I DID THIS SORT/OF/STYLE/JUSTICE I'm worried truthfully;;; this was fun though ehe! I should do it a bit more;;

AHHHH BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS POCKY-CHAN! I know that I'm so late on your birthday asdfghjkll and yes you can totally bash my head in and it'd be totes okay ahahaha I'm such a loser

BUT MAN I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS FABULOUS and if I am correct in remembering that long ago PM it was nice? AND I JUST LOVE YOU BECAUSE LEGIT YOU'RE LIKE MY SENSE OF HUMOR IMPLANTED IN A PERSON AND YOU'RE JUST KINDA DORKY AND YET YOU ACCEPT ME FOR BEING CRAZY AND STUPID AND SILLY AND OUR NONSENSICAL CONVOS ARE KIND OF TOO BOSS FOR ME TO HANDLE AND I JUST I just hope and hope and hope that these five little snapshots did your birthday and heart-of-gold self some sense of justice and ahahahakjsdfklajkldfa

I'm so behind on updating and PMs and I'm a rotten person and I SWEAR ON MY KOKORO that I will try hard to catch up and I have lotssa excuses but I think I'm updating tomorrow so maybe I'll just push it until then;;;;;;; (what I'm not lazy) and my a/n is super long but HEY this is a birthday message so I am allowed to rape my caps lock button and whatever other buttons because that's how I roll. Well, uhhh /rolls away

AHHH happy birthday Pocky-chan! I love you so so so SO SO SO SO much too much andandand YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU (sometimes in spirit when I'm just a derp at replying and schedules clash) BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE BECAUSE THAT'S HOW A CREEP. s2 s2 s2 AND OUR DERPY HEARTS ARE LOVE.

Happy birthday and GEEEZZZZ I hope these were okay! And man they're probably the most ooc they'll ever be but but... /rolls

(I might do these again because they were just toooooo much fun for me ehehehe.) Review if you can, and thanks for so many nice words askldjfakldf;; and out of curiosity, which one was your favorite? (I'm nosy and I just like these things so I just wanna know ahaha;;;) Happy birthday, once again, POCKY-CHAN. s2

xoxo, Bluey-sannananan (anddddd cue end of long a/n I'm sorry why do I do this to you all.)


End file.
